Hatoful Boyfriend 7 Minutes in Heaven
by ThePurityHeart-1
Summary: Rated teen for safety. Since there wasn't anything 7MIH related to Hatoful Boyfriend I decided to make one. Rate & Review nicely (minor spoilers for Holiday Star on Nanaki's choice so be aware)
1. The Beginning

You were at someone's house that's not important to the plot at all and all of you were forced into playing 7 Minutes in Heaven by a certain perverted fantail (they are all in their human forms, btw)

He placed certain items in the bag while your eyes were closed.

When you opened your eyes Hiyoko stood beside you hold a bag in her hands, gesturing towards it for you to pick.

Since you don't have any other choice you reach in the bag and…


	2. A tie

You pull out a blue tie from the bag, "Eh?! This could be anyone!"

"A-actually that's mine," Ryouta's voice echoed beside you.

"O-Oh!" You turned to see the bluenette and handed his tie back, "here."

"Thanks, [Name]," he took his tie and started to put it back on but suddenly but expected you two were pushed into the dark closet and locked in.

"Dammit Yuuya!" You shouted at the door but you only heard laughter as a responds.

Suddenly the light came on, "Ah, that's much better!"

You blinked at the abrupt flash of light and squinted at Ryouta, who was putting his tie back on in the now lit closet.

You studied him as he fooled with tie.

You two had only known each other for a while but you couldn't help but like him with his protective and helpful attitude which just made him completely adorable… even if he was a crossdresser…

"N-Need some help?" You asked gently.

"That'll be great."

He smiled at you.

You felt yourself blush. Quickly you tore your gaze downwards and concentrated on fixing his tie in order to hide your blush.

"… So, do you think we should wait this out?" He asked in a diffident tone.

"Are you against kissing Ryouta?" You smirked. He blushed and looked away.

"It-it's not that I'm against it. I just…"

You tilted your head, "You just…?"

"… I just haven't kissed anyone before."

Wow someone's a virgin

"… How about we change that?"

You looked at you with wide surprised eyes, "W-what!"

You gave him a blank stare, "Ryouta, we're in a closet."

"Y-yeah…?"

You let him try to work it out there. His confusion was cute but a bit annoying.

"Wow, really? Yuuya just locked us in a closet Ryouta. You know that game called 7 Minutes in Heaven, yeah, we're stuck in that at the moment."

His entire face was engulfed in a red hue, "O-oh."

"Bingo."

He looked down, "S-sorry… I-I had no idea…"

"I noticed."

He cleared his throat, "U-uh…"

Obviously he was nervous yet you were too...

"… Would you just kiss me already or do I have to?"

Ryouta jumped at the question, "D-don't you think that's a bit too forward?"

"…Remind me what game we are forced to play, Ryouta."

"S-seven minutes in heaven…?"

"Yes, we are pretty much forced to be forward."

"O-Oh…" He stood there against the wall, blushing.

"…. My god you're difficult!" You flicked the light switch off, turned back to him and kissed his lips.

You could hear his heart pounding in his chest as you kissed him.

After a while you pulled away from the one-sided kiss, glaring slightly at him.

There was a bit of silence before the blue haired boy spoke, "… S-sorry… I-I just…"

"Let me guess you don't like me?"

He jumped, "What! No! I-I like you, really! I-I'm just not used to this that's all…"

"… Are you seriously going to be the female figure in this?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Man up, dude."

"I-I'm sorry." He sounded sad.

You frowned and sighed, "… I'm sorry… I just really like you…"

"… It's alright…" You felt his hand touch yours.

He tugged on your hand, pulling you back to him.

You felt his lips touch your forehead as he rested his head on yours.

You blushed.

"… I admire you [Name]…"

This was unexpected

"Y-you do?"

You felt his head move vertically indicating a nod.

You felt your cheeks heat up more. Slowly you smiled, "Thanks, no one has told me that."

"You're welcome," he returned the smile.

Without hesitating you caressed his cheek and kissed his lips. His shoulders tensed up but soon relaxed as he finally returned the kiss. Slowly you wrapped your arms around each other within the kiss.

For a while it was nothing but silence except of your and Ryouta's beating hearts until light filled the room again.

Blushing you two broke out of the kiss and smiled at each other.

"Aw, that's adorable!" Yuuya exclaimed, clasping his hands

"Shut up you," you growled.


	3. A Proficiency test

You pull a test out of the Hiyoko's bag, "What…? A proficiency test?"

"Oh! I think you got Nanaki-sensei…" Hiyoko explained, looking around for the teacher.

"… You should check this out, Hiyoko." You said as you handed her the test.

"Huh?" she took the paper and stared at it, overwhelmed by surprise and disappointment, "WHAT?! Aw man!"

A voice came from behind, "you really must pay attention on the next lesson Miss Tousaka."

They turned to see the teacher himself. Hiyoko was the first to speak, "Wah! I'm sorry sir!"

"It's alright. Now what's going on?" He asked a bit sleepily.

You didn't answer at first. The presence of the teacher struck you silent. You were surprised he was even single.

Sakazaki was the one who explained as he led you and the teacher over to a closet, "We're playing a game sir!"

"Oh, a game? What kind of game? Puzzle game?"

"You'll find out," he shoved you two into the closet and locked the door. Unable to balance you fell onto the floor while Nanaki stumbled in the dark

"Well that was rough," Kazuaki muttered as he helped you stand up, "now what game is he even talking about? Why is it dark in here? Where's that light switch?"

You could hear him fumbling around in the darkness until you felt his hand on your arm, "Oh is that you [Name]? There you are!"

"Y-yeah, hello, sir," you spoke awkwardly, feeling your cheeks heat up.

"Well I can't find the light. Is this part of the game?"

"… I guess…"

"Can you explain what this game entails then?"

You hesitate, "Uhh… it's called… seven minutes in heaven…"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven… wait… isn't that the game where—"

"Two people make out in a closet? Yes."

"O-oh," he stammered out. You could barely see him but you could tell he was fixing his collar in embarrassment, "well, how awkward… D-do I have to kiss my own student? My…"

God why was he so adorable?!

"You don't have to… we can just wait it out…"

"You sound sad Miss [Name], what's wrong?" he laid a hand on your shoulder.

Letting your actions take over you extend your arms, trying to find him.

"I'm over here, [Name]" his voice had that kind tone as he took your hand, "Yes?"

Now you knew where he was, you found his face and placed both hands on his cheeks.

You felt his eyebrow raise as he questioned you again, "…[Name]?"

Without any delay you brought his face towards yours and claimed his lips in a moment. You felt him jump in surprise and his face heat up under your palms of your hands.

After a few moments you brought yourself out of the one-sided kiss. At this time your eyes had adjusted to the darkness and you could see his surprised expression. You couldn't see it well but you knew he was blushing.

Obviously he was speechless, "[N-Name]…!" he gasped out.

"I-I'm sorry I… You're just so cute…"

He was silent. His expression looked a bit sad, "Ah… I appreciate the complement but…"

"I'm too young, huh?" You answer, disappointed.

"Y-yes… I'm sorry," He looks down at you with a smile of sympathy. He turned his head all around, squinting his hazel eyes then he smiled. "Ah! There's the light switch!"

He pulled away from you and was about to flick the light on… willingly you pushed him with you into a wall.

"[Na—]…!"

His sentence was halted by your lips touching his once more.

Before long you pulled away, flushing brightly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! I love you ok…?! Just don't yell at me…"

You turn away holding your head in your hands.

After a few moments you feel a hand rest on your shoulder, "… I don't yell at my students, [Name], why should I start now?"

He used the hand on your shoulder to turn you back around to face him. His countenance was unreadable but you could tell he was blushing.

"… You know… that is the first time someone told me those words."

It was your turn to be speechless, "R-really…?"

He slowly nodded, met your eyes, and smiled, "Thank you, [Name]. That makes me happy."

"It… does sir…?"

"It does."

You noticed something in his eyes, "S-sir, are you tearing up?"

He was still smiling as he wiped his water from his vision, "I-I guess I am."

"Wow… that's so sad. Having no one to love you…" you accidently said out loud.

The smile faded, "It is…"

"S-sir! I-I didn't mean to—"

A sliver of a smile returned, "It's alright…"

You hesitate again, "…. Can I be the first?"

His eyes grew slightly wide in reaction, "…. I… I'm not sure… I-I mean… you're my student…"

"That doesn't matter…" you mutter angrily under your breath.

Wait… there was another emotion in his eyes… fear?

What was he scared for?

… For denying someone who actually loved him even if it was a student…?

That must be it.

You realize that to late when you began speaking, "Sir if I'm scaring you then—"

This time your sentence had stopped by something unexpected. His lips touched yours.

Softly,

Gently,

Filled with unsure…

That's when you realized the truth of why he was scared.

You wanted to put his worries to rest.

Without any more hesitation you returned the kiss. He seemed more at ease now. You let him hold you.

You two had no idea how long the kiss was until light filled the room and a voice echoed into the small room, "Oh my~"

Your lips parted and you two stared at each other for a moment with red faces. Quickly two moved away from one another before anyone else besides Yuuya could see.

You came out first then Kazuaki.

Hitori stood there and stared at him with a little smug smile, "Your face is completely red, Kazuaki."

"I-is it?" He touched his face, "No wonder I feel so warm…"

"C'mon, let's cool you down," Hitori chuckled and led him to the couch so he could sit down and gave him a glass of water with a straw.

'God, he's like a child in an adult body… so adorable…' you continued to stare at him as he pressed the glass of water against his face. He noticed your staring and his face grew redder. Quickly he glanced away to hid it.

"So cute…!" you whisper to yourself as you grinned.

Sakazaki suddenly jumped beside you, "Soooo~ how did it gooo~"

"Shut up you pervert," you responded, gently punching his arm while he just chuckled.


	4. Le Bel Symbol

You brought out an interesting shaped crest out of the bag.

"Hm?" Hiyoko peered over at the object "I think you got Sakuya—"

Suddenly the crest was roughly snatched out of your hands. You looked to see the angry aristocrat himself, glaring at you as he placed the crest in his pocket, "That is my family crest and I don't want anyone touching it"

You glared back. Secretly you loved the man but his attitude was clearly what pisses you off the most about him.

Suddenly his older brother, Yuuya's voice invaded your glaring contest with Sakuya, "Now, now, it's not like a gentleman to glare at a fair lady."

You smirked, "Yeah, you should listen to your brother, Sakuya."

This only ticked him off more as he looked at him, "You're not my brother and you will NOT tell me how to act!"

The older sibling held his hands up in defense, yet still held that smile.

"What are you smirking for mongrel?" Sakuya growled at him.

"Oh no reason~" he then shoved you into the closet first then Sakuya and quickly closed the door, locking it before his younger brother could try to open it.

You stared at Sakuya as he banged his fists against the door, screaming, "Open this door this instant you mongrel! You cur! I will report you to the police!"

Laughing was only heard on the other side.

The aristocrat tried turning the knob a few times but it wouldn't open the door, "Dammit."

He then looked at you, "What are you doing just standing there? Help me!"

You shook your head slowly, "Sakuya. Sakuya. Do you have any idea what's going on?"

He stopped fiddling with the door and looked at you confused, "What are you talking about?"

"…Sakuya, we're in a closet… in the dark… alone together."

The idea finally clicked in his mind and he started shouting and banging on the door again, "Y-you vile cur! How dare you! I am not kissing one of your kind!"

"So… you're calling me a mongrel?" you asked emphasizing the word.

His whole body paused and slowly he turned towards you. He looked speechless.

Did I strike a nerve?

You let your pride take over as you took a step forward, "You don't want to be in the same room with me… do you?"

He continued to stare at you filled with silent shock.

You took another step, smirking in the dark, "you don't like me do you?"

"I-I never said that!" He protested abruptly.

"So you deny yourself? Is what I said not true?"

"…I-I…" you struck him silent once more.

"Answer the question, Sakuya," you spoke seducing tone. You had him up against the door. There was no way to escape and he knew it.

His face was filled with the emotion of fluster as he stared at you with wide eyes, continuing to say nothing.

God, he's adorable…

"….I…" he began breathlessly.

"You what?"

Silence ensued through him once more as he clinched his fists and slightly glared at you. He wasn't going to admit anything was he?

To your surprise the glare faded and he gazed downwards, "Yes…"

Did you hear him right? You eyed him curiously as you took another step, "… What?"

The glare returned as his head jerked back up to look at you, starting to sharply speak, "I said yes, y-you—!"

He quickly stopped himself again and just stared at you, biting his lip.

Your nose was touching his now. Your smirk returned, "I what? Tell me."

You were blushing hotly from being this close to him… and he was staring right into your eyes. You could feel your heart pulsing against your chest.

"… Y-you…" he started again, his breath brushing across your lips, "…you're… beautiful…"

You were stunned, "E-excuse me…?"

His eyes widen when he realized the words that escaped his mouth, "I-I…"

"… Do you mean that…?" your cheeks were burning.

He hesitated again, "… Y-yes…"

Being hesitant yourself you touched his warm face, "…Kiss me…"

You felt his hand slid down to your waist and pull you close to him as he obeyed your order and laid his lips on yours. He held you so close as you petted his hair.

You felt his heart pound rapidly against your chest.

It was truly a loving moment until the door opened and light filled the room.

"Oh my, Sakuya~"

You felt his body tense and an angry aura emitted from his skin.

Sakuya removed his lips from yours and began attacking his older sibling, yelling at him as he chased him around the room.

You watched as he cornered his brother and Hiyoko and Ryouta trying to pull him away from Yuuya before laying a punch on him.

Simply you walked over as he continued to shout and pressed your lips against his cheek. Instantly he fell silent, making his brother snigger again.

He gazed over at you speechless, then glared back at Yuuya, shook out of Hiyoko and Ryouta's grasp and stomped out of the room.

"You've caught a wild one~" Yuuya cooed "It's only a matter of time to tame him, hm?"

You smirked, "Pervert."


	5. A Book

You pulled a book out from the bag, "A book?"

"Ah!" Hiyoko exclaimed, "You got Nageki! Nageki! Can you come here?"

"Yes, Miss Tousaka?" the green haired freshmen appeared before you two then he noticed the book, "Ah, I was looking for that."

"Here," Hiyoko handed him the book.

At this time you gazed softly towards him. You knew him for a while now. He was always by himself. You and Tousaka would always try to spend time with him.

You then realized, "Wait. Aren't you a ghost? How did you—? Does that mean—?"

"Please don't question it." He spoke boldly.

Geez… Uppercut much?

"Auhm, Nageki we're playing a game, want to play?" Hiyoko asked him.

"No."

A punch to the stomach…

"Too bad, it's the rules." Yuuya said suddenly, jumping into the conversation.

The ghost looked up at him, "…?"

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven, Nageki," he was smirking when he spoke.

His expression didn't change much but his tone sounded flat and not happy, "Oh… I don't want to."

A stab into my heart…

"Too bad," Yuuya practically threw you and Nageki into the closet and locked the door.

In the dark room you heard him sigh and shift around. When your eyes adjusted to the darkness you saw him sitting in a corner reading a book.

You glared at him as he continued not to take notice of you.

"You know I'm here too," you growled.

"Yes, I know…" He simply responded, "Like I said I'm not taking part…"

And finally burning my corpse… how ironic…

You kept glaring at him. Giving up you sighed, stalked over to him, and sat down beside him.

What felt like minutes of silence elapsed you decided to break the ice with an unexpected comment, "I love you, Nageki."

The ghost flipped a page in his book.

"I-I said I love you." You repeated loudly.

"I heard you."

"Then don't you have something to say?"

He glanced at you with a blank stare.

"…. You're making this really difficult… you know what…" Finally you kissed him. After a moment you pulled away, waiting for a reaction. He just stared at you.

"You're very forward with this." With that he turned back to his book.

This statement and action caught you off by surprise.

"Wh-wha…?"

Brokenhearted you looked away and hugged your legs, waiting for end.

It was basically minutes of silence suddenly your felt a hand touch your arm. Slowly you gaze over at him. His book was laying on the floor and his attention was now on you.

"Don't be sad…" He laid his lips upon yours.

Instantly, light filled the room and a voiced entered, "Hello~?"

Yuuya stood there looked around the noticed you, looking surprised, "Why are you by yourself?"

You looked over to see that Nageki had vanished.

Without saying a word to anyone on that day, you were completely content. Your mind could only think of one thing.

Nageki

Kissed

You

End of story.

Today was a good day.


	6. A Violet Rose

You felt something sharp as felt around in the bag and pulled out a violet rose.

"Oh! You got Yuuya!" Hiyoko said as she called said Yuuya over .

Crap I got the pervert himself.

"Ah~ mon amie~," he exhaled with that thick French accent as he noticed you were holding the rose, "You picked me? I'm touched!"

You dropped the rose back into the bag and started digging around again.

"Aw, [Name], don't be like that!" He pouted.

"Screw you, man, you'll just do things that aren't PG."

"My! I would never!" He placed a hand on his chest as if he had been shot as he exclaimed the words dramatically. You snorted in disgust.

You hid your love for him well but in truth you were terrified of what he would do if you even said anything on the subject.

Suddenly he grabbed you by the hand, making you jump.

"I'm sorry, mon amie, I hate to rush a lady but it's the rules."

"No! Get away from me you pervert!"

Before you could resist he was pulling you into the closet then abruptly Sakuya stood in front of him, "Would you quit being a total perv for one day, mongrel?"

Yuuya's face brightened, "Oh? Do you have feelings for the young lady?"

His whole face grew red, "O-of course not! I just don't want to ear-piercing screams because of you!"

"I would never do such a thing!"

"Yes you would!" You and Sakuya responded in unison.

"Now, now don't go jumping to conclusions…" He responded in slight sad tone.

In a fast pace he pushed his brother aside and rushed into the closet with you, shutting the door.

"H-HEY! GET OUT OF THERE YOU CUR!" Sakuya tried to open the door, "Wh-what the—?! It won't open! How did he lock it!? Quick, help me!"

Meanwhile Yuuya was sitting on the floor, holding you close to his breast as you sat on his lap. Once you realized what he was doing you started to squirm, "L-let me go—! A-are you seriously sniffing my hair?!"

"And if I am? It smells nice, like the ocean breeze… do you use Suave, mon amie?"

"As If I'll tell you, you—!" you felt his nose against your neck, "W-would you stop?!"

"…Eau de Parfum" he breathed in between sniffs, stating the perfume you were wearing, "… Wild Berry Blossom… what a lovely scent…"

You felt him smile against your skin, making you flush brighter.

"P-please stop…" you pleaded softly, shaking slightly.

He noticed your shaking and frowned, "I must apologize for making you uncomfortable, [Name], it is truly unlike me… I just can't contain myself when I'm around you… you are quite a beautiful woman, mon amie and I want you…"

"Hm, yeah, I'm sure you tell this to every girl before you—"

"Actually, you're the only one…"

"E-exuse me?"

Did I hear that right?

"You're the only one I told you how I feel… do you not share the same, dear [Name]?"

You hesitated.

You lied.

Surprisingly he didn't force you to answer yes…

Nor did he pin you down or rip your clothes off like you figured he would…

He just sat there, his arms still around you as his brother on the other side trying to open the door.

"… May I still hold you for a little while longer, mon amie?"

You hesitated again… Truthfully you really like the way he was holding you…

"… Well as long as you don't touch me inappropriately you can."

You felt him smile again… but only a little, "Thank you."

You couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the guy… He just confessed to you and you bluntly lied to continue to hide your feelings from him… well he wasn't touching you… might as well just tell him the truth.

"Y-Yuuya…?"

"… Right, sorry," he began removing his hands. Quickly you stopped him, "No, that's not what I meant."

He gazed at you confused. You shifted your body towards him and leaned in, kissing his lips and pulled away before he could react.

He chuckled, "You're just doing that to make me feel better aren't you?"

"N-no… I'm not… I-I love you…"

It was his turn to be surprised then he slowly smiled, "… That makes me happy... but why did you lie?"

"I-I was scared of what you were going to do if I did…"

"Hm… I'm sorry that I scare you." He looked down slightly.

"D-don't apologize…!"

Suddenly you felt his breath flow against your face, "do I have your permission to kiss you?"

AH! How did he get that close to me?!

"I-I… o-of course…"

And so he claimed your lips softly and you returned it.

This surprised you; you didn't expected this at all from a guy with his reputation…

You felt his hands on your back pulling you closer towards him…this wasn't so bad as you thought… so far…

His tongue then ran along your lips, making you jump in astonishment and bring yourself out of the kiss. You pointed an accusing finger at him "I knew it!"

He pouted and crossed his arms, "You said I couldn't touch you; you said nothing about kissing you"

… Well that's kind of true…

"S-sorry… I-I'm just so used to—"

His smile returned, "It's alright… should I ask for permission again?"

"Wha-? J-just kiss me you fool!" You blushed in embarrassment from the words that escaped your mouth and turned away.

He let out a small laugh and touched your cheek, turning you face back to him, "Your wish is my command, mon amie," and he touch yours lips with his once more.

After a while he pulled you nearer, kissing you a bit roughly now. This time you didn't mind and let out a small moan.

You felt his tongue run against your lips again. With hesitation you opened your mouth and his inserted his tongue into your mouth, playing with your tongue. Surprisingly you were enjoying this… but that was before you realized what you were doing.

Before long you broke out of the kiss, breathless, "Wha-where did you learn to use your tongue like that…?!"

He chuckled lightly in between pants and rested his head against yours, "I don't think that really matters right now."

For a moment he studied you and stated the obvious, "you seem tired."

"Shut up you pervert…!"

He grew silent.

Oh god he's thinking in that twisted head! I'm so dead…

As you expected he suddenly thrust himself towards you and pinned you down onto the floor.

Before you could react he laid on top of you and placed his head on your neck, breathing your scent deeply.

"G-Get off me you sicko-! AH!"

His tongue slowly ran along the skin your neck. Your heart pounded wildly.

O-Oh god…

"Sakazaki you pervert!" Light suddenly filled the room and the weight on you had vanished. You lay there staring at the ceiling, your face completely red.

You then saw Hiyoko and Ryouta's faces above you.

"Hey you ok?" Ryouta was the first to ask.

You slowly stood up, "Y-yeah…"

Oh good my clothes are still on.

You breathed in relief and gazed around the small closet to see no sign of Yuuya

"Where—?" You began… your question was soon answered by a loud voice, "Get back here, Sakazaki!"

Carefully you got up and stumbled over to the door to see Sakuya chasing him around the room, throwing any object at him, screaming at him.

He threw a lamp as he screamed, "I'll report you to the police!"

Yuuya quickly ducked as the lamp hit the wall behind him and shattered into pieces.

You stared at the two in befuddlement before they were finally broken up and Sakuya was put in the opposite side of the room… You gazed at Sakuya in said emotion and slowly smiled.


	7. Glasses

You had brought out Shuu's glasses from the bag.

When you entered you thought you would never return.

The closet walls were stained with blood.

Two dead bodies lay on the floor.

Yours and Shuu's…

He caressed your decapitated head in his lifeless arms.

You were dead…

The End…

Light entered your eyes and you blinked.

You were on a bed with an oxygen mask over your mouth.

How were you in the hospital?

Weren't you dead?

Was this a dream?

You were confused.

Suddenly you saw a figure standing over you.

… Sensei?

You tried to speak but your throat wouldn't let you.

You couldn't move.

He stood over you in silence.

Painfully you extended an arm towards him.

He took your cold hand in his soft warm palm.

He then leaned down and whispered in your ear, "I'm sorry."

He kissed your head and left the room.

(I'm so sorry this was so short ;-; but I felt really awkward writing about blood so I'm taking the blame for my simpleness I'm sorry for any people who were expecting something opposite of this I just felt really awkward writing anything related to something like blood and very sexual stuff so I'm sorry again, please keep your reviews positive - )


	8. A cross on a chain

You reach into the bag and pulled out a cross connected to a chain.

"Eh?" you and Hiyoko stared at the necklace confused.

"I… think you got Yoshio."

A sudden cry was heard throughout the room and Anghel Higure fell over, clutching his chest.

Oh god I got the weirdo…

Hiyoko apologized to him and helped him back up. Before Yuuya could lead you two in the closet Anghel looked around anxiously and suddenly grabbed your hand and dashed into the closet dragging you with him.

"Well that was easy," Yuuya huffed as he locked the door behind you.

You two stood in the darkness. The Bananaman was still holding your hand at the time.

"A-Ang—?"

"Shh!" he hushed you as he glanced around the room, "… I have trapped us here… I am sorry."

"Wha-? What do you mean you're sorry?"

He isn't going to bring me into those hallucinations is he?

He didn't answer but you felt his hand on your back as he muttered something about Wallenstein trapping you here or something another.

You sighed. You always thought he was a complete freak… but you admired him in some way. He was acting like himself while others try to fake their personality during school to make themselves cooler… somehow… you've always done that… you hated being around others yet with him… you felt like you could act like yourself and he wouldn't judge you… even though he kept claiming he was an angel…. Eehhh…

You felt his teal hair tickle your face and moved his hair with your hand which forced his attention back to you.

"[Name]"

… Was that the first time he said your name without any title?

"Y-yes?"

He was looking around again, "I… I have something… to say."

"Yes…?" You feel his hands grasp your arms. You blushed. In the dark you could barely see his face but you can notice his wide eyes were filled with emotion, "[Name]… I… I feel like I'm… betraying…"

You blinked, confused then it clicked in your head.

He is madly in love with Hiyoko right? Does he also have feelings for someone else?

… Maybe for you…?

You blushed at that thought but knew it wasn't true.

You knew Hiyoko only thought of Anghel as a friend and nothing else. She told you that herself… but you knew Anghel couldn't take that, knowing how much he liked her.

How else was he going to realize that? You knew you had to tell him yourself or he might tear himself apart if that's how he really felt.

"Anghel, I don't think Hiyoko—"

He put a finger on your lips and his hand on your back pressed against you, forcing you to move closer to him.

He was whispering something you couldn't make out… possibly something about The Apostle of the Golden Rose and the dark sorcerer or whatever. You didn't exactly care for his hallucinations... no matter how adorable it was.

"… We are locked in." He commented absentmindedly.

"Yes, we established that," you stared at him quizzically; "did you hit your head or something? Are you ok?"

What an understatement… As if he's ever ok.

Suddenly he claimed your lips, catching you off guard. Your whole body grew stiff as your heart furiously pounded.

… It was… nothing you expected.

Not to be cliché but it felt heavenly. Your eyes almost shut but you realized what you were doing.

Snapping out of your trance you quickly forced yourself out of the kiss, "Wh-what are you—?!"

"Isn't the Key to Escape is to Awake the One?" He stared at you in concern as he tilted his head.

You stared back as you translated his 'Angelic speech pattern' slowly in your mind.

You got the 'Key to Escape' part down but 'Awake the One'? What did that mean?

…. Wait, by 'One' did he mean as in an emotion?

EmOtioN?

… Love…?

For us to escape don't we have to kiss? Was basically the translation

Clever little Pilipino.

"W-well… erm…" you hesitated, blushing, "I guess so…"

Again he moved close to you and your lips met his again.

The magical feeling like you reached heaven entered in your heart once more as you returned the kiss.

Slowly you wrapped your arms around his neck and fingered his long teal hair. You weren't surprised that his hair wasn't soft. His hair was mostly a mess anyway so it was no shock.

He took a step forward and leaned you slightly backwards, deepening the kiss.

After a while your lips separated for air.

You felt his warm breath caress your face, making you shudder. You pulled his face closer to yours as you stared in each other's eyes until your lips met again.

It was a truly enchanting kiss until light filled the room and a voice echoed into your ears, "Times up~"

After a few moments when you heard the voice you practically had to force yourself out of the kiss.

"Oh my~ now that's adorable~" Yuuya cooed, smirking.

"H-hush you pervert," you brought yourself out of the angel's grasp and stomped out of the closet. Suddenly Anghel jumped beside and took your hand as he exclaimed, "we have escaped! Follow me, Seducer of Angels!"

He pulled you into his world of hallucinations and never let you go…

And you didn't care.


End file.
